Arizona is a Million Miles Away
by IchBinNichtIch21
Summary: Arizona is 18 and has a secret. A secret no one knows, yet her mother makes a living off of it. She gets a job as a stage coordinator and a manager assistant for a band she's never heard of. Will she meet love on her way across the US?


**Arizona is a Million Miles Away, and I Don't Mean Across the Country.**

_**A Gustav Schaefer Love Story…**_

_Early 2008_

The tour bus was beginning to stink as I sat on the couch, looking out the window. We seriously needed some open windows, Febreeze, or something, because the smell was making my eyes burn.

"Georg! There's a new magical device that was just invented!" I shouted toward the 'Hobbit's' bunk. "It's called deodorant. You put it on when people start to keep a five foot radius and you smell a fish market under your arms!!!"

"Shut up, Gustav! It's not just me!" I heard coming from the back of the bus. "It's Bill's hairspray, too!" Georg whined.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me that you didn't learn personal hygiene at an early age!" I heard Bill yell from the small bathroom he was using as a makeup studio.

Tom was sitting silently across from me in a white baggy zip up hoodie and baggy jeans. He wasn't wearing a hat, but he was wearing a black skull cap that could have been mistaken for an oversized Yamika. He was grinning madly at Bill's comment. We turned as we heard the door open. I hadn't even realized we were at a rest stop.

Our manager, David Jost, walked up the stairs with a girl of maybe 18 or 19. She was about 5'4 and not too skinny, but not fat at all. Her hair was dark blonde, cut at shoulder length with various length layers and side bangs. Her hair was highlighted a lighter blonde with one highlight going down the middle of her bangs. She wore dark wash jeans that looked too big for her. Her shirt was a 'Hey Monday' band tee. She wore very little make-up, if any.

"Guys," Jost spoke. "This is Arizona. I asked her to meet me here at the rest stop because she will be accompanying us on the rest of the tour. She will be kind of like an assistant to me and a roadie when needed."

Georg stepped into the lounge area, smelling a _bit_ better.

"Pfft. Roadie? I could snap her like a twig." I heard Tom mumble.

Within a second, Arizona had him off the chair, his face pressed against the glass and his arm cinched behind his back. Every time he tried to fight back, she would push his arm up a little more, making him yelp like a puppy.

"What in the wor-." Bill poked his head out of the bathroom, eyeliner in hand, and his eyes grew large and he burst out laughing so hard, he had to support himself on the doorway of the bathroom.

"You wanna try to snap me?" She whispered in his ear. Arizona backed off of Tom and walked back to Jost.

"Boys, she could also be a stand in body guard." He grinned. "Arizona will be staying on the bus with you, so I expect you most gentlemanly behavior. But, hey, I'm your manager, not you nurse maid. You guys do what you want."

Arizona raised an eyebrow to Tom and glanced at each one of us before following Jost out of the bus to gather her things.

"TOM!!! Mein GOTT!! She pinned you!!" Georg howled with laughter.

"Georg, you better shut your face before I shove your head down the toilet, you understand?" Tom growled.

Georg bit his lip VERY hard to keep from laughing.

Arizona walked back in with her duffel bag and a canvas messenger bag, covered in buttons. Our eyes followed her as she walked down the small, cramped hallway and opened the curtain on one of the small bunks. She threw her bags down and returned back down the hall. She stopped right before she stepped into the lounge and she cast us a mock worried glance.

"Geez, ya'll act like yall've never seen a girl before."

Tom snorted. "I've seen plenty of girls, believe me."

Arizona shuddered and sat beside me.

"So, you look like the relatively normal one. Hi, I'm Arizona. My friends call me 'Ari', 'Zona', or my very best friend calls me 'Desert'. "

"Heeey, I take that offensively!!" Bill shouted as he walked in from the bathroom.

"Coming from the guy wearing more makeup than all of the sluts in my high school…" Arizona nodded slowly.

A voice came from the front of the bus.

"Ok, guys...and girl…sit down while we are pulling out of the rest stop, please. It's for your safety."

The guys took their normal spots in the lounge, Tom in his chair by the window, Georg in the breakfast booth on his laptop, Bill taking up more than his fair share of the couch we now shared. Arizona took the chair near Tom, which was almost never occupied. She sat there until we got on the interstate and then she moved to her bunk, where she closed the curtain to the world.


End file.
